


Hurt

by Mistyshadows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, Suicide Attempt, i like angst, im sorry if this brings back bad memories or anything negative, sorry Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt had been depressed for a long time. But when his attempt on his life fails, he realizes he made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Day

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" asked Newt, laying on his back in the soft grass of the Glade.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" Amelia responded, turning her head to face the blond boy.

"I dunno."

"Newt, don't give me that klunk. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

Amelia gave him a doubtful look, then rolled her eyes, relaxing back into the grass. You're so damn stubborn." she chuckled, closing her eyes.

Newt didn't respond, meeting her statement with silence.

After a few minutes, Newt turned and saw Amelia's eyes were closed, her breathing slowing as she fell asleep.

"Amy?" he whispered after a minute of making sure she was asleep. She didn't stir. Thinking it was the best way to tell her, he began.

"Amy, I've decided. I'm gonna do it."

Silence.

"I'm going into the Maze tomorrow morning. I won't be coming back."

Amelia let out a soft sigh in her sleep, turning towards Newt with her arms tucked tightly against he chest.

"I hate this place. Hate it.I can't live like this anymore. I'm going to jump from one of the walls in the Maze. I'm so sorry." Newt was crying now, tears racing down his cheeks. "Amelia, I love you. Oh, God, Amelia, I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. I... can't!" he bit his lip, and tasted blood.

Newt leaned over and pressed his lips to Amelia's forehead, closing his eyes as he prayed she would understand. Pulling back, his heart broke a little bit more. If that was even possible.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at Amelia, hoping she could change his mind.

Maybe he could- No. But it would be his last chance.

Newt squeezed his eyes shut and laid his mouth against Amelia's lips. Oh God, he had longed for weeks taste her skin... She began to stir and Newt immediately sat upright, taking a deep breath and hoping he didn't look like he'd been crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	2. Runner, Suicidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. Newt's last run.

Minho knew something was up when Newt showed up to the Doors late.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Minho shouted. "You're an hour late! I already sent the others out."

"I'm sorry." Newt said, staring at the ground. He had spent all night with Amelia, trying to get the courage to tell her while she was awake, but failing. He never told her. At least he had one last night with the girl he loved.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you want to stay in the Glade today? I oughta make you work in the Blood House for today." Minho threatened. Newt flinched, not used to his best friend shouting at him like this.

"No!" Newt shouted, suddenly desperate. Minho gave him an odd look, and Newt amended. "No. I need to be out there."

"Well get your ass out there then!"

"I'm sorry, Minho. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't." Minho snorted, turning away.

Newt didn't even glance at him when he ran past, wishing his last conversation with his friend had been just a little more friendly. Oh, well. It won't matter anymore in just a few minutes.

Newt ran his normal paths, crossing over once, then found his wall. Standing at the base, he looked up, terror gripping him. Tears began anew as he began to climb up the ivy that hung over the walls, finding perfect footholds until about halfway. Although the vines went all the way to the top, they weren't strong enough to hold his weight.

Without thinking, he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	3. Amelia Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finds out why Newt is injured.

Pain. All he felt was pain as he drifted in and out of consciousnesses. The sensation of being carried woke him at one point, but the agony in his leg pushed him back under.

"Why the hell did you do it?"

Newt opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in the med-jack tent, his leg in a cast and elavated. Amelia sat in the corner in a chair.

"You're awake." said Amelia. "Thank god you're alive 'cause I'm gonna kill you."

Newt squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry'? 'I'M SORRY'?!?!" Amelia shouted. "I'm so glad you're SORRY that you tried to KILL YOURSELF!!"

Newt stared at Amelia, who glared back. Suddenly her lip trembled and she lowered her head. When she looked at him again, tears spilled over her dark lashes.

"Why didn't you say anything? To me, or Minho, or Alby, or ANYONE?" she asked quietly.

Newt didn't answer, unable to meet her eyes.

"Do you know what it would have done to me if you had died?" Amelia asked, voice cracking.

"You would have learned to live with it. Everyone would move on. It wouldn't have made a shuckin' difference!" Newt said, raising his voice.

Amelia looked at him, horror written in her eyes. "Is that really what you think?"

Newt's eyes narrowed, not answering.

Amelia scoffed and stood up. "Are you so... STUPID as to think it wouldn't affect anyone?! Hello? Minho is your best friend! He'd lose his mind without you. You're Alby's second in command. He'd catch hell trying to contain the Glade without you. And me? Do you even have any idea what you mean to me?"

Newt stared at her. Amelia stared back, obviously expecting a response.

"You shuckin' moron. I can't believe this." Amelia quickly stepped across the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


	4. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is finally forgiven by Amelia.

"Alright, take it easy, Newt." Clint, the med-jack, said as he helped Newt walk outside on his own for the first time since the incident. Leaning on his crutch for support, Newt felt the warm rays of sunshine on his pallid skin and sighed.

Across the Glade, Newt could hear the bustle of everyday life. He could even make out individual shouts that rang out with clarity. It was almost a normal day. Almost.

"Newt! Glad to see you up and out. How you feelin'?" called someone as they walked past.

"Better than before." he answered, but whoever had called out was already gone. What was the point?

He turned and saw a flash of light from where the Builders were working. There, next to Gally, was Amelia, her long brown hair gently twisting around her shoulders in the breeze. Newt suddenly wished she was beside him instead.

Gally glanced over and did a double take. He bent towards Amelia, saying something, and she looked over. Newt turned red, and began to shuffle towards the Homestead.

"Newt!"

He turned and saw Amelia running up.

"Hey." he muttered, wondering if she would give him another lecture, but at the same time wanting one, just so she would talk to him.

"You're out of bed." she said.

"Yeah, I noticed." he said, then wished he hadn't. The sarcasm in his voice could be cut by a knife.

Amelia's eyes narrowed but she continued, "How've you been?"

Newt shrugged. "Better, I guess. I'm up, right? I dunno."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?"

"I dunno." Newt said.

Amelia huffed and blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Newt said.

"For which part?" asked Amelia.

"Everything. I should have thought more carefully about what I was going to do before I did it. I didn't take other people into consideration. All I knew is that I wanted it to be over." Newt said in a rush.

Amelia didn't say anything, just stared at Newt. Then she embraced him.

"When Minho found you, he thought you were already dead. I was so scared, Newt. I didn't want to lose you. Then Alby said you'd-" Amelia broke off into a sob. "I hated you. It was like this bone-crushing anxiety that you wouldn't wake up. But when you finally did, I was so angry. How could you have done something like that? How could you..."

"I don't know. I'm just so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Newt whispered, pulling her closer.

Amelia pushed him away. Then seeing the hurt look on his face, she grinned and tugged him to her, pressing her lips against hers.

"I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
